Friends
If players in Hidden City are looking for a way to add friends to their list for earning more gifts to get wish list items or for upgrading your Team Spirit Totem or simply wanting friends, whatever their reason, there are couple of different ways to add friends in game. This page will also talk about the things friends can do for their friend and vice versa. It'll also talk about the benefits of visiting friends. How to Add Friends Open the game and at the bottom of the screen there's a bar it's right where the inventory is. On that bar there's a tab called "Friends" click that then at the top there's a tab called "Hidden City Other Players" and this list updates every 24 hours from the last time the player invited people. (Ex. Player invite people at 10pm, it's not till 10pm the following day, that more can be invited) Click that then click select all (or any number a person wishes to invite) then click "invite" Another way to do it is by adding the username of someone the player may know plays the game. The player can do this by clicking the "G5 Friends" tab and entering their Player Login aka username in the space provided. They then need to accepted as a friend and once they do, the two players will then be able to visit each other and earn reputation points. They also be able to see what specific boost the other one can give them and vice versa (Archaeologist, Mechanic, Psychic, or Pathfinder). Gifting, Requests, and Wishlist Gifting Friends can be gifted in a few ways: * Viewing their wishlist and sending a gift manually * Checking the user's News Feed * Gifting back or upon a request. A friend can be gifted any collection item or assembler, even if it is not on their wishlist. For Collections, tapping the item will send one from the user's inventory to that friend (note that the gift can be declined and sent back). Assemblers also require a certain level to be transferred, based on the location it is from. A single friend can be given up to 10 collection items and one assembler every 24 hours. Assemblers are not removed from a player's inventory when given, so it's fine to give as much as possible! When "rejecting" a gift, the said gift is returned to the senders inventory. Giving Assemblers Video Example On the user's News feed, a listing of wishlist items of friends will appear, as well as any Event accomplishments or Level ups from other friends. The player's own queue can be seen with the 'My Feed' button. Clicking an Assembler item in the News Feed will automatically send it; clicking on a Collection item will prompt the game to show information about the Collection before sending it. On the 'Gifts' tab, if the user accepts a collection item, they will be prompted to gift back the sender. This will give the sender a random assembler, even if the player does not own it, for no cost. Gifting back does not contribute to the Daily Quest that requires giving 3 gifts. Requests If a player has a specific item they wish acquire but the wishlist is already full then they can request it directly from a any number of friends to all friends. Open up collections, find the desired item, then click on the friends icon underneath it. It will then show a page of all the players friends so click on any number of friends or select all friends then click "send request" News Feed.png|A player's News Feed. Screenshot (708).png|Recieving gifts. Wishlist and Gifts.png|A friend's Wishlist. Requesting.png|Request button Requesting1.png|Choosing/Asking friends for item Wishlist A wishlist is list of five items or less that a player wishes their friends to send them, you can wishlist collection items and assemblers, however, a player can not wishlist assemblers during an event and players can not wishlist Artifact assemblers. If you wish to ask your friends for Artifacts assemblers, you can do some of the following * Message them * Change nickname in game to "Artifacts Only" or "No gifboxes plz." or both. * Empty wishlist It's a good idea to empty it anyways so people won't send you a wishlist item instead of an Artifact.To make a wishlist a player must open the collections then go to the item they wish to request. There is a little green + click that and it will be added to the top bar where the five (5) squares are. A player can do this for up to five items. The requests will show up on a friends News Feed. Wishlist 1.png|Collection's page Wishlist 1 (2).png|Example of what the green + sign looks like Wishlist 1 (3).png|End result The boxes a player might see on a friend's wishlist indicates how many of said collection item that they themselves have. Visiting a Friend When the current player visit's a friend's game, the following information will be displayed about that friend: * Reputation - The amount scenes that friend has visited in other's games (not to be confused with their Reputation Level) * Reputation Level - The type of the boosts they can provide, increases with reputation. * Friends - The number of people added by the person you are visiting. * Collections - The number of collections assembled by this friend. * Monsters - Monsters defeated by the friend. * Mini-Games - The number of times the friend has completed mini-game locations. * Achievements - The amount of achievements unlocked by the person being visited. Once inside a friend's game, the player can click on up to 5 locations (goes up by 1 after reaching reputation level 10, see reputation for details) per friend every 24 hours, with each using 10 units of Strength. The visiting player will receive 5 EXP and 10 Coins for each location "charged," and random collection items for visiting 20 places. Each "charge" will provide its bonus for one exploration of the scene in the friend's game (see the next section for more information on the bonuses). Friends Visiting the Player When a friend has visited a fellow player a a pop up will show up on their main screen. The pop up will show more than one friend if more than one friend has visited the player. When clicking "Visit Friends" It will take the play to their Friends list so they can visit friend/s back but it'l show all of the friends and not just the ones that have visited the player. The last players a person has interacted with in some way will be the first ones to pop up. Boosts from Friends When a friend visits and clicks on one of a location, the player gets a certain type of boost depending on the kind that they can give! Archaeologist gives an increase of 10% on coins for exploring. (Ex. Get extra coins if a friend clicks on the Station) This shows up as a coin symbol with a red background and hands in the middle. Mechanic gives an increase of 10% experience points for exploring the location. (Ex. Get an increase of experience points for the Station if friend has clicked on that location) It shows up as a green wings symbol with hands icon at the top of the location pop up. Psychic reduces energy consumption by 5% on a location. (Ex. If friend clicks on a the Station that costs 25 energy by rank 5, a user will only use 20) This shows up as a blue icon with a lightning symbol with hands at the top of the location pop up. Pathfinder increases the chances of finding a collection item by 5%. (Basically, the chances are higher for finding that collection item that the player could need in the location that the boost is active in) This shows up as a little brown bag with a purple background and hands joining int the front at the top of the location pop up. Bonuses are applied at the next exploration of that scene. Multiple charges are not cumulative, but do stack. For example, if a Psychic friend and a Mechanic friend both charge the Station, then at the next visit the player will see both a reduction in the energy cost and an increase in experience awarded for that visit. If two Psychic friends charge the Station, then the player will see a reduction in the energy cost for the next two explorations rather than a larger reduction. If one friend wishes to know what boost they give, they can ask another player to visit them to look. (Look at section above) ARC.png|The bonus from Archaeologists. Mac.png|The bonus from Mechanics. Pathfinder.png|The Bonus from Pathfinders. Phy.png|The Bonus from Psychics. Visiting Friends (Strategy) Each player may apply boosts to five or six locations (depends on the player's Reputation level) every 24 hours to locations in their friends' games. Each boost earns the player one point toward their next Reputation level, costs 10 Strength (the purple lightning bolt) and provides a one-time exploration benefit according to the player's role as described in the previous section. "One-time" means that it provides a bonus which is applied for one exploration of a location. Boosts are not cumulative, so two Pathfinder friends who boost the same location(s) (but during later times during the day, not at once) will provide two separate 5% boosts rather than one 10% boost to the chances of a collection item drop at that location. But a Pathfinder friend and a Psychic friend applying boosts to the same location will provide one 5% increase to the chance of a collectible item drop and a 5% reduction to the energy cost of doing one exploration at that location. You can only apply a boost to a single location once per 24 hours. Since the player has a limited number of boosts to apply, they should be strategic in how they apply them. They want to apply boosts to locations that are likely to be visited and ignore other locations. While it is possible to specifically message friends and ask where they would like boosts to be applied, most will not go to this trouble, so here are a few recommendations that should work in most circumstances: * Charging Totem's gives you extra coins, energy and experience depending the totem. The amount given will vary based on Ranks. ** Master of Investigation at 1 full star gives 26 extra energy ** Master of Puzzles at 1 1/2 stars gives 55 extra experience points ** Collector at 1 1/2 stars gives 100 extra coins ** Team Spirit at 2 1/2 stars gives 20 extra coins (The amount of extra strength is not accurately tested yet) ** Explorer at 1 1/2 gives extra energy (The amount given is not accurately tested yet) * Apply one action to the current event if it has been unlocked. *# Pathfinders should always apply one action to the current event because of the increase to the chance of a collection item drop and events require the assembly of several collections to complete *# Psychics and Mechanics should apply one action to the current event *#* Most common reasons to keep exploring an event's location after reaching Master level is for event related collection/assembler items or event token's (Ex. "Ancient Keys") *#* Mid-level and high-level non-event locations are generally the more efficient choices for experience and energy boosts than low-level locations *#* Apply as many actions as can be applied *# Archaeologists should apply their boosts to the locations with the greatest coin drops available for the friend's level. * Always apply one action to the current event * Apply other actions to mid-level locations as these have a lot of quests/cases * Mini-Games are good choices due to a lot of quests being related to them General Tips: * Higher level Locations (not to be confused with Rank) will drop more keys for the ongoing Event. The City Hall's minimum is 2, and the maximum is 18 in high level locations. ** As a follow-up, there is usually little purpose to explore very high level locations for more keys; the Laboratory gives 14 on a median, and a Location such as the Christmas School (which uses about 30 more energy units) will not give a much larger supply (18 at most) If a player wants to be equitable, a reasonable formula might be to divide available Strength (after collecting the Team Spirit bonus from the totem) by the number of friends, times 10. Example: 370 Strength, divided by 150 (15 friends x 10) means that the player can afford to apply about 2 boosts per friend with about 7 boosts left over. So one boost should be applied to the current event for all friends who have unlocked it but have not mastered it, one boost should be applied to a mid-level location, and the left over boosts can be applied to friends who are actively boosting the player (reciprocity is not just for vocabulary tests). If the player returns to the game after their Strength has replenished, they can dole out additional boosts up to the maximum permitted for each friend. Add List If an active player who also gives out gifts and/or does the free once a day gift, add your player username to the list below. By adding your player name to the list, you're agreeing that it's completely okay for people to add you as a Friend via username. *Note make sure it's exact! (Ex. Lower cases match and upper cases match if you have upper and lower cases in your player username) *puffinlover55 (Admin) *Jet Kirby (Mod) *amyprongs (Mod) *nanny3 *portaweld *jon11235813 *Mika *msmotor01 *Zensoulfire *Motremouth *hotel1970 *sam18nov *BAgate *nick *lifeissweet *sexy gma *ColisaS *Nim16 *Nyx *Nimeria *Nicolene *SarahSedai *nyzeke *Heyured *CanadianIce *tamtam *hriggio *Yflowerf *IxiaMaC *OhmissLaura *nickychoi *ceeenter *Seagull *Mookiemo *suk1966 *chevysgirl1964 *LunaVix *Dirtypenny *Dolfeircrew *El Ausente *Detectivemom *otter79 *Playcrazy * blablakoki *NickNappNeMa *UHCougar2 *mar1395 *DetectivePhilippa *tammyjhawk2000 *baileywmc *liiveng *Athena Anat *ssri0209 *KayceeC *Pea5e *Gonzo67 *Reemtii *SaritaC *purpleduck35 *SS4 *quisper *SirenScream Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Table of Contents Category:Gameplay Category:Friends